leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V8.20
__TOC__ ! (To jego słowa). Jego styl gry nie przeszedł aż tak drastycznej przemiany jak w przypadku aktualizacji innych bohaterów, ale będziecie wyglądać o niebo lepiej, miotając umiejętnościami mierzonymi i zgarniając łupy. Mapa wciąż nie będzie wam potrzebna.* *''Prosimy, zawsze patrzcie na swoją minimapę.'' A tak poza tym to ten patch nie jest zbyt rewolucyjny, ponieważ za kulisami zmieniamy tempo i zamiast zajmować się wyważaniem na Mistrzostwa, bierzemy się za przygotowania przedsezonowe. Przede wszystkim modyfikujemy parę rzeczy tak, aby były trochę mniej zabójcze we wczesnej/środkowej fazie gry. Jest też i , którzy powinni umierać przynajmniej od czasu do czasu (a nie nigdy). To by było na tyle! Wracajcie do wspinania się w rankingu i oglądania Mistrzostw!|Paul „Aether” Perscheid}} Patch w skrócie center|500px Bohaterowie zostało przerobione.|Aktualizacja bohatera zapewnia Odkrywcy z Powołania znaczne ulepszenia w zakresie wizualnym, dźwiękowym i fabularnym. Aktualizacja Ezreala różni się od innych VGU, jeśli chodzi o rozgrywkę — jego zestaw umiejętności przetrwał próbę czasu i jedyną umiejętnością, która potrzebowała przeprojektowania, było jego W — Strumień Esencji. Na tle zaklęć, które czynią z Ezreala asa miotania zaklęć, Strumień Esencji wydawał się nienadzwyczajny, o ile w ogóle dostrzegało się jego efekty. Daliśmy Odkrywcy z Powołania nowe W, które lepiej pasuje do jego zestawu umiejętności, a nawet oznacza dla grających Ezrealem nowe decyzje do podjęcia. Nie możemy nie wspomnieć o Ezrealu korzystającym z mocy umiejętności, czyli o stylu gry, który chcemy zachować w tej aktualizacji. Choć nowy Strumień Esencji w praktyce działa inaczej od przenikającej przez jednostki umiejętności mierzonej, to wciąż ma niezłego kopa, jeżeli posiada się przedmioty podnoszące moc umiejętności. Nowe W zapewnia również Ezrealowi z mocą umiejętności dużo większe obrażenia przeciwko budowlom oraz sprawia, że Magiczne Przejście jest solidniejsze.}} *Ogólne **Zaktualizowano: Ezreal wraz ze wszystkimi swoimi skórkami otrzymał pełne aktualizacje wizualne i dźwiękowe! **Portret: Portrety podstawowego, Lodowego, TPA, Wytwornego, Asa Pik i Arcade Ezreala zostały zmodyfikowane tak, by pasowały do nowego wyglądu Ezreala. Ezreal z Nottingham, Napastnik Ezreal, Ezreal Odkrywca i Cybernetyczny Ezreal otrzymali całkowicie nowe portrety. Znajdziecie je w Kompozycjach Pulpitu League! **Fabuła: Historia Ezreala została zaktualizowana. Udajcie się do Uniwersum, żeby ją przeczytać! *'NOWOŚĆ:' (Ezreal wystrzeliwuje kulę, która przykleja się do pierwszego trafionego bohatera lub celu. Trafienie kuli umiejętnością lub atakiem wysadzi ją. Wysadzenie kuli umiejętnością zwraca manę.) **Obrażenia: 75/120/165/210/255 pkt. obrażeń magicznych **Skalowanie: 0,6 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku + 0,7 pkt. mocy umiejętności **Zasięg: 1150 jedn. (taki sam jak w przypadku Q — Mistycznego Strzału) **Czas odnowienia: 12 sek. **Czas trwania kuli: 4 sek. **Koszt: 50 pkt. many **Zwrot many przy wysadzeniu kuli umiejętnością: 60 pkt. plus koszt umiejętności, która wysadziła Strumień Esencji **Cele: Strumień Esencji przykleja się do bohaterów, potężnych potworów, wież, inhibitorów i do Nexusa. * **Kultowe: Brak zmian w mechanice i wyważeniu tej umiejętności. Po prostu chcemy pochwalić się jej nową ikoną! * **Skalowanie: 0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Przyciąganie esencji: Magiczne Przejście teraz priorytetowo traktuje wrogów trafionych . * **Kultowe: Brak zmian w mechanice i wyważeniu tej umiejętności. Po prostu chcemy pochwalić się jej nową ikoną! . Powinno to ułatwić nieco wrogiemu środkowemu opanowanie sytuacji, a wrogiej drużynie da więcej szans na wyeliminowanie Ahri, kiedy jej doskoki będą się odnawiać.}} * **Czas odnowienia: 110/95/80 sek. ⇒ 130/105/80 sek. * **Obrażenia wzmocnionego E: 95/115/135/155/175 pkt. ⇒ 75/100/125/150/175 pkt. * **Obrażenia: 150/275/400 pkt. ⇒ 125/250/375 pkt. **Obrażenia wykończenia: 300/550/800 pkt. ⇒ 250/500/750 pkt. *Podstawowe statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 66 pkt. ⇒ 63 pkt. , kiedy Jhin jest poza walką.|Niech nie zmyli was łatka „naprawionego błędu” — to dość znacznie osłabia Jhina z Nawałnicą Mieczy. Dodatkowa prędkość ataku zwiększa zarówno obrażenia od ataku, jak i prędkość ruchu, które Jhin zyskuje dzięki trafieniom krytycznym. Większość bohaterów pozostałaby względnie obojętna na 75-125% dodatkowej prędkości ataku Nawałnicy Mieczy, która wzmacnia pierwszy atak podstawowy, ale Jhin czerpał rzeczywiste korzyści z tego błędu.}} * **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd polegający na tym, że dodatkowa prędkość ataku wliczała się w zamianę prędkości ataku na dodatkowe obrażenia od ataku Szeptu, gdy Jhin znajdował się poza walką. (Ta runa działa teraz tak samo, jak w przypadku wszystkich innych bohaterów). .|Sprawiamy, że Nami i jej prowadzący będą mniej odporni na zagrożenie ze strony agresywnych duetów w dolnej alei.}} * **Leczenie: 65/95/125/155/185 pkt. (+0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 60/85/110/135/160 pkt. (+0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności) (obrażenia przeciwko wrogim bohaterom pozostają bez zmian) i dodatkowym zdrowiu pochodzącym z zadawania ostatnich ciosów stworom, żeby jego zdrowie w alei pozostawało na wysokim poziomie.}} *Podstawowe statystyki **Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: 9 pkt. co 5 sek. ⇒ 7,5 pkt. co 5 sek. Runy *Obrażenia podstawowe: 40-80 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 20-60 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) Wymogi kwalifikacyjne do nagród na koniec sezonu Naprawione błędy *Naprawiono błąd polegający na tym, że w połączeniu z efektem biernym zadawała mniej obrażeń, niż powinna. *Przywrócono wiele efektów wizualnych do paru skórek . *Efekt bierny nie zadaje już zmniejszonych obrażeń, kiedy zostanie aktywowany przez gwarantowane trafienie krytyczne . *Wyskoczenie z brzucha prosto na nie powoduje już utraty kontroli nad bohaterem na dłuższy czas. *Pasek ładowania nie wyświetla już dziwnego tekstu, kiedy rzuca . Nadchodzące skórki i Barwy Poniższe skórki pojawią się wraz z tym patchem: * * * Następujące Barwy pojawią się wraz z tym patchem: * * * en:V8.20 Kategoria:Aktualizacje